Danny And SpongeBob: Heroes United
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants, they always thought nothing bad would ever happen. That is until Jimmy and Timmy started a civil war and it's up to them to end the conflict once and for all.
1. Intro

Danny And SpongeBob: Heroes United

Intro

Ok so a lot of you are wondering why I'm working on a Nick story? Well believe it or not, this came from a Marvel film known as Captain America Civil War.

So it was ever since I saw that film, it became an idea to me and well at first I thought of doing my own version of it.

But of course I knew that it would be a ripoff so instead it would a Nick crossover and who better than Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants.

And since I grew up watching those shows, I knew now was the time for this story.

So with that said, here's my second of 5 crossover stories.


	2. Chapter 1

The Reunion

For Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants, they were just ordinary until they teamed up together.

They Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner became Nicktoons United a team of heroes dedicated to saving the world and universe from the forces of evil.

Of course they haven't been together in a long time because well they now live their lives in peace without anything bad happening yet.

But for Danny and SpongeBob, they don't know this yet but fate is about to reunite them for the first time since Attack Of The Toybots.

It all began when while Danny was chilling, he then heard the alarm and thought a villain was planning to take over the world.

But when he checked, he couldn't believe it at all because he has just seen Jimmy and Timmy start a civil war.

He then knew that they would never do this at all.

So he decided to go to Bikini Bottom and tell SpongeBob about what he just saw.

Once he was able to get a portal, he then went to Bikini Bottom to find his old friend.

Along the way, he remembered the good days back when they were like a family always there for each other.

When was finally in Bikini Bottom, he couldn't believe it at all because he thought nothing has changed at all.

But when he came towards the Krusty Krab, he was shocked and couldn't believe it.

When he read the paper that said "The Krusty Krab is no longer open due to Mr. Krabs being charged of corruption and misleading the public."

He then knew he had to find out what the hell was going on.

So without wasting another minute, he then left and went to find out the truth.

While he was flying, he then saw a familiar starfish digging and knew he had an answer so he then went towards him.

Once he was close enough, he then said and asked "Um excuse me but do you why the Krusty Krab isn't opened anymore?"

He then stopped his digging and at first he didn't knew who he was but just then he then remembered and then asked "Danny, is that you?"

"Yes Patrick it's me." Danny then said

And so he wasted no time and gave him a hug and Danny embraced it.

"Wow I mean I can't believe your back after so many years." Patrick then said

"Well I came to talk to SpongeBob about something." Danny then replied

"Oh okay and if you saw the sign at the Krusty Krab, well it's complicated." Patrick then said

When they got near the door, Patrick then knocked on it and believe it or not, SpongeBob actually answered.

Once he answered, he then asked "Patrick what are you doing here?"

"Oh SpongeBob remember that one friend that was like a ghost?" Patrick then said and asked

"Um why?" SpongeBob then asked

"Well guess who back." Danny then said

At first it took a minute but when he saw who it really was, he couldn't believe it at all.

He then hugged him because he finally got to see him for the first time since Attack Of The Toybots.

SpongeBob then asked "So Danny what brings you here?"

"Um actually I came here for you because well there appears to be trouble with Jimmy and Timmy." Danny then said

"What kind of trouble is going on?" SpongeBob then asked


	3. Chapter 2

SpongeBob Learns The Truth

"Okay so remember when me you Jimmy and Timmy made a promise that we would always talk about our problems we're facing?" Danny then asked

"Yeah." SpongeBob then replied

"Well I just learned that Jimmy and Timmy started a civil war." Danny then said

"Wait what?!" SpongeBob then said

"I know that's what I said too." Danny then said

"But I thought they would never do anything stupid at all." SpongeBob then said

"Well that's what I thought too but apparently they started this and no one has been able to stop them so it's clear we need to stop this once and for all or else it could get a hell of a lot worse." Danny then said

"So what do we do?" SpongeBob then asked

"Well, it's been a long time to say this but I have a plan." Danny then said


	4. Chapter 3

The Plan

"Ok so I just learned that they're planning to finishing it in that old factory in the cold north so what i've been thinking is we confront them, end the war once and for all, and from there Nicktoons United is dead." Danny then said

"That's sounds just fine." SpongeBob then said

Just then a knock at the door came and SpongeBob then answered it and it was Sandy Cheeks.

She then said "Hey SpongeBob what you up to?"

"Well Sandy me and Danny are planning to confront some old friends." SpongeBob then said

"Oh well I came here to let you boys know that I have just the things to help you." Sandy then said

"Oh really?" Danny then said

"Of course and I actually brought them with me so these will help you." Sandy then said

Once she opened her bag, they grabbed the right weapons and knew these would help them.

But before they left, Sandy then said "Boys before you go do me a favor, show the other 2 that you're messing with the wrong team."

Once she was done, they then left and they knew if they didn't stop this, no ne would.


	5. Chapter 4

Confronting Jimmy And Timmy

Once they finally made it to the old abandoned factory in the cold north, they knew Jimmy and Timmy are probably getting ready for the final battle.

When they were able to find an entrance, they were lucky but before they went in, Danny then asked "SpongeBob are you sure you want to do this?"

"Well if we don't finish this, who will?" SpongeBob then asked

And so without saying another word, they then entered the old factory and knew they had to find the other 2 and end the conflict once and for all.

But when they found footprints, they then started following them to know where they were.

Once they finally found Jimmy and Timmy, they were pretty mad at them for starting this bullshit in the first place.

"So boys you seem to think it's all fun and games but do you 2 remember when we made a promise to not do anything stupid? Well apparently you 2 broke the rule and me and the sponge here are going to stop this once and for all and there's nothing you can do to stop us." Danny then said

Jimmy and Timmy didn't know what to do but once Danny and SpongeBob started, they were pretty much helpless.

Danny and SpongeBob beated the living hell out of them and they knew this was the only choice.

Hell not even Cosmo and Wanda could help them at all.

Once they were done, Danny then said "Oh and I hate to say this but NickToons United is now dead."

Danny and SpongeBob then left and never looked back at all.


	6. Chapter 5

Saying Goodbye

Once they were back at his home, SpongeBob and Danny were glad because now that the Civil War is over, they can finally relax.

"So this is it." Danny then said

"Well I guess nothing lasts forever." SpongeBob then replied

But before he left, SpongeBob gave him a hug and Danny embraced it because he knew that since NickToons United is dead, they were the only ones left that mattered.

"SpongeBob, I may be coming back if there's more trouble coming." Danny then said

"Well if that happens, then we'll be ready." SpongeBob then said

And so Danny waved goodbye at SpongeBob and he waved back and they knew this wouldn't be the last time.

Once Danny was finally home, he then looked at the old NickToons United photo and knew that didn't matter anymore.

So he threw away but when he saw the pictures of him and SpongeBob, he well knew that since they were the only 2 left, he was glad to have SpongeBob not just as a friend but as a brother.


	7. In The End

To Conclude

Ok so there you go and honestly i'm so glad I was able to work on this while I could.

Also this was a tribute to Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants and without those shows, this would've been possible.

So yeah let's just say it's been a lot of fun working on this and I can't wait to see what the next 3 crossover stories have in store.


End file.
